


Riding Double

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bifur hates his life, Dwalin and Ori being adorable little things, Fili and Kili being matchmakers, Fili and Kili being their usual selves, Fili is an over dramatic drama king, M/M, Thorin is a big marshmallow really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Hobbit kink meme prompt of Ori, Fili, Kili and BIlbo having to ride double because there aren't enough horses. Bonuses for one already-involved couple riding together and teasing the hell out of each other as they ride in the back, a crushing pair getting embarrassed and blushing every time they shift against each other, someone enjoying it wayyyy too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Double

**Author's Note:**

> pure crack, saw the prompt and had to write it.
> 
> Got some comments about this so I'll answer here! You can read this as Thorin/Kili or just as a close Uncle/Nephew relationship! Either would be correct in my opinion! :)

The group of horses in front of them grazed lightly waiting for their new owners to take them.

The leader of said owners glared as if it would make four more horses magically appear out of thin air.

“You are sure there are not four more ponies that you can spare?” Thorin gritted out, the horse owner merely shrugged.

“Sorry Master Dwarf anything else and it will be too big for you to mount.”

Thorin nodded again and handed over the small purse of gold, “Very well thank you for your hospitality.” The man nodded walking back into his shop.

“Grab the ponies, we’ll go up the road a ways then decide riding arrangements.”

“The burglar and I claim one!” Bofur shouted automatically from the back earning chuckles from the group and a sigh from Thorin.

The company quickly gathered the ponies heading out of town. When they reached the road Thorin motioned to pull off onto a small clearing.

“Alright some of us are going to have to ride double, those who aren’t sharing will have an extra pack to help carry to lighten the load.” He looked towards the youngest drawfs who had huddled together talking quietly but urgently, “You three pick a rider you’re the lightest you’ll all ride with someone.”

Fili and Kili turned eyes wide then grinned at each other whispering quickly, Ori squeaked at something they said blushing and shaking his head furiously. Thorin ignored them going around to help secure packs onto the horses.

Bofur immediately grabbed Bilbo who blushed with a laugh at something whispered in his ear.

There was a yelp and sounds of a scuffle and Thorin looked over to see his nephews dragging Ori over to the horse Dwalin had claimed.

“Master Dwalin!” Kili said to get the older dwarfs attention.

“Ori here was wondering.” Fili continued.

“Actually he was wishing to get away from his brothers for a bit you see.” Kili spoke this loudly enough that the older ‘Ri brothers gave an indignant huff.

“And seeing as how strong you are, Ori here felt like his brothers wouldn’t mind if he rode with you.” Fili finished, Ori was blushing trying, and failing, to say anything against the brothers.

Dwalin looked between the three, and then to Dori and Nori behind them, who were scowling at them looking ready to draw their weapons.

He looked to Ori again; their eyes met making Ori flush harder and give a shy smile, “Aye he can ride with me.” Dwalin answered without meaning to. He turned back to the horse to hide his own reddening cheeks; missing Fili and Kili punch the air victoriously before running off.

Thorin rolled his eyes leaving his nephews antics alone for now. Packs were quickly settled on five of the horses as Bilbo and Ori fought to keep theirs with them; leaving the extra weight off Bombur’s poor horse.

“Kili!” Thorin yelled after everything was settled, the brothers looked up from where they sat huddled, talking rapidly, “You ride with me, we’ll be scouting and I want your arrows with Me.” His tone left no argument and the brothers pouted at not being able to convince anyone to let them ride together.

“Oi Fili! Bifur says you can ride with him.” Bofur called out from where he was helping Bilbo, which was more groping than anything, onto their horse. The aforementioned dwarf shook his head cursing in broken khuzdul, Fili grinned and bounded over happily while others snickered to themselves.

Fili mounted the horse behind Bifur with practiced ease, resting his hands just above his hips, “I’ll promise to try and not talk so much.” He whispered chuckling when it only earned him a sigh.

Dori and Nori kept their eyes on Dwalin, along with his hand placement, as he helped Ori onto the horse and then mounted behind him; they both blushed as he settled in close.

Thorin finally mounted the horse he had picked out only just settling when he felt Kili mount behind him setting comfortably against his back with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s waist. He gave the hands around his stomach a squeeze, hiding his smile then motioned the company forward.

Thorin kept to the front listening to Bofur and Bilbo laugh from the very back suddenly then go back to whispered conversations, Fili, much to Birfur’s chagrin, started a very loud conversation about missing his brother with Kili who only kept up the conversation to annoy Bifur.

They rode for some miles when Thorin decided to scout ahead, “Kili and I are going to go on ahead for a ways, yell if you come across any trouble.” Thorin stated, he looked over to Dwalin who nodded and he gently kicked his horse into a run. He felt Kili’s grip tighten with a breath of a laugh escape him as the horse ran.

Fili gave a dramatic gasp calling out for his brother to once again annoy Bifur and make the other’s laugh.

There was a dip in the road that made the horses step awkwardly and Fili made a bigger production of missing his brother to distract Dori and Nori from seeing Dwalin’s steadying arm go around Ori and stay there.

Ori fidgeted as the arm wrapped around him, the jerky movement still making him cling to the saddle despite being pulled into the larger body behind him. He bit his lip when Dwalin did not let go, chewing his lip he slowly released the saddle horn to lay his arm over Dwalin’s careful as he laid his hand to brush over the knuckle busters the warrior always wore. Neither said anything, Dwalin coughed to cover his embarrassment and Ori cheeks only reddened further when the hand tightened under his touch.

Bofur whooped at the slight dip making sure to pull Bilbo tightly to him as he ground against him.

“Bofur!” Bilbo hissed feeling Bofur’s hardening member against him. His own cock twitched with interest then was fully hard when Bofur palmed him through his breeches.

“No one’s looking back here anytime soon laddie, you’re in for a long ride.” Bofur whispered in Bilbo’s ear, the hobbit shuddered pressing back unconsciously.

“If I stain my trousers you’re in your own bedroll for a week.” Bilbo threatened though there was no heat behind it and Bofur only gripped him harder as an answer.


End file.
